


Red

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Trans!Virgil, ace!logan, aro!patton, aro!roman, roman and patton qpps it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Virgil ends up bleeding through his sheets, and, boy, is that unfortunate.Warnings: Swearing, mentions of injury/cuts, lots of mentions of blood, a line that could be construed as self harm (it’s not, but like,,, you might still be triggered, yk?), lots of anxiety, like half of a panic attack, proposals, transphobia, periods, mostly dialogue, i think that’s it?





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was so fucking glad that Logan had the night shift because, by the time Virgil had woken up, his period had done that  _great_  thing where he bled through his clothes and stained the sheets. It was an absolute blessing that they had white sheets that could easily be bleached, but the stains had become huge as the blood spread out, and Virgil was hot with shame from staining them so badly.

As soon as he’d changed out of his bloody pajama pants and put on a pad, he made quick work of trying to bleach the blood out of the sheets. He began to set up for rinsing the blood out of the fabric first, turning the tap on to the hot water, and waited for it to warm up. Virgil tapped erratically at he counter; Logan could be home at any moment. His shift ended at eight, and it was half past already. He tested the water irritably—it was still cold.

_C’mon..._

“ **That is... a _lot_  of blood...**”

 _Shit_.

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil said awkwardly, turning around as slowly as he could. “What’s up?”

“Wh-why is there so much blood in our sheets?” Lo looked and sounded horrified, but Virgil really couldn’t tell him the truth. It would—it would ruin their entire relationship.

“I accidentally, um, cut myself.”

He was  _clumsy_ , so it was plausible--

"In our bed?!"

 _Oh_... “Uhh... yeah.”

Logan's face softened, and he pulled his boyfriend close. “Love, please tell me what actually happened. I promise I won’t be upset.”

Virgil squirmed under the touch. He became painfully aware of the scars on his chest. He'd had top surgery just a few months before he met Logan, and Logan hadn’t a clue that Virgil was anything but a guy. After three years of dating and two of living together, it had never really... come up.

In reality, Virgil was just horrified that his science-loving boyfriend wouldn’t be okay with dating a trans guy.

Virgil mumbled unintelligibly.

“Virgil,” Logan sighed.

Maybe he could just... run? Wiggle out of Logan’s arms, grab his phone from the counter, and run the fuck out the door. Screw all of his precious belongings, right? Who needs childhood memories or rough drafts of books?

_Ah, fuck._

“I’m a girl.” The words felt dirty in his mouth. He should have been more careful. He should have— He—

“That’s not plausible. You introduced yourself using he/him pronouns, and you have made no qualms against being male in the three years that I have known you. If anything, you have shown great disgust when anyone calls you female.” Logan spoke clinically, thinking through everything in his adorably rational way.

“No, Logan. I mean—“ What  _did_  he mean? “I was born a girl.”

Logan’s face lit up with understanding, and he smiled at himself. “Oh, I see. You are transgender, yes?”

“Y-yeah, Lo. I’m so sorry.” Virgil ducked his head, lightly pulling away from the hug.

“What are you sorry for, Virgil?” The nerdy man’s voice sounded confused again, and Virgil just wanted to leave and cry instead of explaining.

“For being trans. For not being the man that you believed I was. For—for  _lying_  to you.” The tears that we repent up inside of Virgil finally escaped, and he his his face in his hands. He was so ashamed.

There was a long pause, and thoughts of horrible things that might happen “Virgil, you’re being ridiculous.”

“I—what?”

"I could never,” Logan snaked his hands under Virgil’s to cup his boyfriend’s face. “ _Ever_  be upset with you because you were born in the wrong body for you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the man I wanted to marry. There is no shred of doubt in my mind that you are any less that man; if anything; you have only become more so. You are so manly, and it takes—“  _Don’t_. “So much courage—“  _Oh_... “To tell me something so personal about yourself. I love you so goddamn much, Virgil.”

Virgil removed his hands, looking into Logan’s eyes for any sense that he was lying. “R-really?”

“Yes, really, dumbass.” Logan smiled softly.

“Oh, well... I love you too, Logan.”

“Fantastic. Now that we’ve gotten that dealt with, I believe that we should go out for breakfast to talk through any changes that our relationship must face with this new piece of knowledge on my part. Though, really, it shouldn’t be much because I’m asexual, and I don’t believe that either of us want to actually have children, and we’d probably just be talking about how to handle the ‘feminine things’ that you deal with to lessen your dysphoria.” Logan used ridiculous amounts of air quotes around “feminine things,” which made Virgil giggle. “Hey, don’t laugh at my awkward rambling! Go get a shower and meet me downstairs in, fuck, I don’t know... Twenty minutes?”

Virgil smiled. “Sure. McDonald’s pancakes?”

“Duh. Now, get a move on, slowpoke. I’ll finish trying to get some of this blood out while you get clean.”

* * *

 

“I always forget how many pancakes you buy, Virgil...”

Virgil carried the two giant bags of McDonald’s hotcakes back to the car, stuffing them in the backseats for their short drive to the park. Neither of them enjoyed eating in a McDonald’s, but, really, who ever does? As per their usual tradition, they picked up their food and drove to the park nearby their apartment to eat at one of the gazebo areas.

“Fuck off. This is, like, the only good thing McDonald’s makes, and they’re  _really_  fucking good.”

“Fair enough,” Logan said as Virgil clicked his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot. He bit his lip the entire ride to the park; the box in his jacket pocket was burning red hot with anticipation. He hadn’t planned on doing this today, but here he was. Proposing over McDonald’s pancakes on the first day of his boyfriend’s period after finding out he was trans. But who said circumstances ever made sense? Sometimes it just felt right to do things, and Logan hoped to any deity out there that he wasn’t wrong.

Virgil parked closest to their favorite gazebo and unbuckled. “Get out of the car, nerd.”

“We haven’t even been parked for ten sec—you know what? Fine.” Logan quickly maneuvered to grab the bags of pancakes from the back of the car and got out, leaving an angry Virgil in his wake.

“Don’t steal my pancakes!” The shorter man said as he ran up to his boyfriend, trying to grab the bags, but Logan just held them up over his head. Being six foot four with a five ten boyfriend was sometimes a blessing when it meant hiding things high up or teasing with pancakes.

“They’re  _our_  pancakes, Virgil.”

“Nope. Mine.”

“With that attitude, they’re going to be all mine.”

“Ha ha,” Virgil said sarcastically. “Give me some pancakes before I murder you.”

Logan smiled goofily, handing one of the bags over. “Of course, my prince. How could I go against your orders like that?”

Once Virgil was done staring daggers at Logan, they sat down at the picnic table and dug in. Virgil was quick to finish his first box and pulled out his second. It was, in all honestly, really funny to watch a man scarf down pancakes at that fast a pace.

Soon enough, both were sufficiently stuffed with fluffy goodness (Virgil had even eaten Logan’s third box when he ended up not feeling hungry anymore), and Virgil had somehow ended up leaning on Logan and lazily playing with his boyfriend’s hair. _This is the right moment_ , Logan thought. He toyed with the box in his pocket, so nervous to mess it up. He wanted this to be perfect, and he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t. He should have waited. He should have made actual plans to take Virgil out on a date that he deserved. He could have done so much—

“Logan, what’s up?”

Logan blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re, like, freaking the fuck out. What’s up?”

“How did you know?”

Virgil scoffed and sat up, looking at Logan. “Dude, I’m like a walking, talking ball of anxiety. I know when people are freaking out.”

Logan frowned. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Anyway, wanna talk about it? We got my shit on the table already figured out. What about yours?”

“I just... I don’t know. I’m second guessing myself.”

“Don’t,” Virgil said very sternly. “Don’t you fucking dare. You have never been wrong in your entire goddamn life.”

“That’s... not even remotely true.” Logan laughed.

“Nope. You’re wrong—wait. Damn it!” Virgil pouted hard at realizing his mistake.

“Sucks to suck.” Jokes aside, though, Virgil did actually provide a bit of motivation. Logan stood up, easily picking his boyfriend up too, and walked them both over to the grass. He let Virgil down softly, but never removed contact.

“Uh... what are you doing?”

“I’m... I-I wanted to tell you that... You’re very special to me, Virgil. You’ve made these past three years absolutely incredible, especially after I was beginning to think that I’d never find a guy who would accept me for me. And then I found a guy who not only did accept me, but he was facing the same things I was, just in his own way.”

“Logan, that’s sweet—“

“Shut up and let me finish. This is important.” Virgil shut up, but he giggled a bit at Logan’s stupidly serious tone. Logan, on the other hand, was coiled as tight as a spring. “This is so stupid to be doing now, but here we are. Look, Virgil... I love you. So, so much. And I don’t care that you’re trans. Well, I do. I care a lot because that’s a part of you, and I care about all parts of you. It’s just that I don’t mind it being a part of you. It’s not bad in any way. The only thing that would make you bad was if you were a murderer, but you’re not, so who cares? You being trans is super cool and—“

“Logan.”

“Right, sorry. Okay. I love you a lot, and nothing would be able to change that. Well, a few things, but you don’t exhibit any of those negative behaviors, and that is enough reasoning. Anyway, I just...” Logan pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. His heart was beating a million miles an hour, and Virgil’s face contorted oddly. “Virgil Alexander, will you, um, do me a solid and marry me?”

Virgil started crying, and for a second, Logan worried that he’d upset his boyfriend. Then, he was tackled to the ground. Okay then.

“Yes yes yes yes  _yes_! A million times yes. Oh, you stupid asshole. ‘Will you do me a solid?’ Who even fucking talks like that anymore?! Fuck! You decided to propose to me, and  _that’s_  the time you decided to try out some of your stupid contemporary slang! God, you’re so dumb. I love you so much.”

Logan laughed along with his boyfriend—no, fiancé. “Shush.”

“Never!”

“Can I at least put your ring on you?”

Virgil sighed and sat up. “Fine. What’s it look like? I was too busy crying to see it.”

Logan sat up as best as he could, but he was still sorta pinned down with Virgil sitting on his thighs. He held out the box and showed off the silver band with the black gem in the middle. He spoke as he slipped it on Virgil’s ring finger. “It’s cubic zirconium. I knew you wouldn’t want me to shell out hundreds of dollars to promote an unethical business.”

Virgil looked at Logan like a lovesick puppy. “Marry me, Sanders...”

“I am marrying you, though...”

“Expression Logan. It’s an expression.”

“Ah.”

“Now,” Virgil gently pushed Logan back to the ground and snuggled up to him. “I’m too full to move, so we’re cuddling right here until I’ve digested enough.”

“Why am I marrying you again?”

“Because you love me, nerd.”

“Yeah,” Logan sighed. “I really do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: aphobia, lots of self doubt, lots of swearing, roman kinda comes off as an asshole a bit but it's fine dw he's just dramatic

_Click_.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Roman. Logan and I are getting married.”

There was a loud thunk on the other end of the phone, followed by a muffled “fucking  _ow_ ,” before the speaker continued. “Hi, yeah, I’m sorry—fucking  _what_?!”

“Logan and I are getting married.” Virgil spoke with no ceremonious tone. It was funnier to fuck with Roman if he acted super casually about it.

“Uh huh... Congrats!”

“Thanks. Also, I’m transgender.”

Another thunk. “What the fuck?”

“Do I really need to spell it out for you? I was born a—“

“Dude, I understand what transgender means. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Virgil liked to believe that his deadpan glare was detectable over phone. “I was afraid, dipshit.”

“Okay okay okay okay. Backtrack again. You’re getting  _married_?”

“Yeah. Logan proposed this morning, so we are getting married—as is usual after a proposal.”

“Uh huh. How’d he propose?”

“That’s a funny story, actually. So basically...”

* * *

 

“Heya, Lo!!!”

“Hello, Patton.”

“How’s it going?”

“I proposed to Virgil this morning, and he said yes; therefore, I suspect that “it” being life is going well.”

“ _YOU PROPOSED TO VIRGIL?!_ ”

“Ow, yes. I proposed to him this morning after we had pancakes.”

“ _THAT’S SO FLUFFIN’ CUTE!_ ”

“Patton. Shouting. Please...”

“Sorry sorry sorry. I’m just excited that you’re getting married! And I’m so proud of you for proposing, Logan.”

“Yeah, I am too.” He was. He never thought he’d be getting married. Ever.

“I’m so  _fluffin_ ’ glad that you found someone that really gets you. I mean, I’ve known Virgil his whole life, and I guess that I kinda was the reason you two met, but... I’m still glad that you got together, hon.”

Logan scoffed. “Wow, I haven’t even thought about how we met for so long...”

* * *

 

_**Three Years Earlier** _

“Logannnnnnn. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeee.” Patton’s wining was becoming incessant. Logan literally could not think of a word to describe how utterly annoying it was.

“Patton, I deeply value our friendship, and I understand your individual need for attention by your peers; however, I am not you.”

“But it’ll be a fun chance to meet new people! I’ve know Virgil for, like, forever, so there’s nothing to worry about there, and Roman has been one of my good friends for well over a year! Please, Lo? You’re twenty-two with one friend and an obsession with books.” Patton’s pout almost made Logan concede.

“They are your friends, though. I would be taking away from your time with them.”

“Logan, you are so dumb. Come on. Grab that pretty blue jacket of yours. We’re leaving.”

“ _Patton_.”

“I can and will use my dad voice on you!”

“Ugh, Fine.”

* * *

 

_**Slightly Later That Evening** _

“Hey, kiddos! Virgil and Roman, this is Logan! He lives in my building, and he’s a super sweetheart. Logan, this is Virgil here in the black, and Roman’s in the red! Aw, I’m so glad for y’all to meet each other!” Patton then scurried off to some other portion of the book store—why Patton hadn’t mentioned that they were going to a freaking book store was beyond Logan because it would have made him immediately say yes—leaving the three to their own devices.

“Roman, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Logan greeted the tall man with the beautiful hair. He stuck out his hand, and Roman shook it.

“Likewise, Logan.”

“And Virgil—Oh.” Virgil was looking in the very opposite direction, presumably towards where Patton had ran off too, as if to contemplate whether or not to ditch. Logan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as means of calming him down. “Virgil?”

The aforementioned man whipped his body away from Logan, obviously frightened. Logan drew his hand back as if it had been burned, and a worried loom grew on his face. Virgil hugged protectively at himself and glared, but... his expression seemed to soften rather fast, morphing into something resembling a tiny smile.

“Hey, sorry. I’m just a bit, um, skittish...”

Logan relaxed slightly and held out his hand. “It’s alright. Logan.”

“Virgil.”

If Logan believed in love at first sight, he would have died on the spot when he shook Virgil’s hand. But he didn’t. So it was fine. Obviously.

~~Everything was _not_  fine.~~

Virgil gave him a sheepish smile, leaning into Roman slightly as moral support. Logan basically melted. He had a low melting point, and  _damn_  was Virgil hot. He smiled back, flicking his eyes to Roman, who was very interested in his painted-red nails. Mustering up all of the courage inside of him, Logan turned back to Virgil.

“Do you want to go browse the non-fiction section with me? I see that you like space, judging from your shirt, and I know some excellent books on astronomy.”

_Okay, Logan. Pulling out the weird nerdiness on the first meeting._

“Sure thing. We’ll meet back up with you and Pat later, Roman,” Virgil said, and Roman grunted in response.

“Fantastic.” Logan led the way in as casual a manner as he could muster, but his mind was reeling. He shouldn’t be crushing so frivolously on Virgil. Sure he was cute, and so good looking, and the grunge/emo thing really did him in, but that was no reason to just want to hug and kiss the guy! Logan didn’t even know if Virgil liked guys! Even if he did, he seemed far more like the type to seek out sappier guys like Patton. Logan didn’t even serve a chance.

“Holy  _shit_  they have the Neil deGrasse Tyson book that I’ve been looking for!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed, running over to a small display of books. Logan immediately perked up, as he had been looking for the same book.

“Fantastic. Everywhere else has it sold out.”

Virgil huffed out a laugh, smiling wide and bright. “Dude, I know. Like, c’mon. How many science enthusiasts can be in one town? Ridiculous.”

“Yeah... That’s a fair point.”

* * *

 

_**Present Day** _

“Lo? Honey, are you still there?”

Patton’s soft voice broke Logan from his reverie. “Yes. My apologies, Patton. I was reminiscing on the day I met Virgil.”

“Well, it’s a good day to think about. You two were adorable.”

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan fell silent again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“What if—“ _Don’t cry._  “What if Virgil made a mistake in agreeing to marry me?”

Patton’s voice sounded immediately very worried. “Logan, honey, no... You two are so good together.”

“But what if he wants more one day, Pat? What if h-he wants more from me, and I—Patton, I couldn’t do that to myself. He’s my partner, and you’re supposed to do whatever the other—“

“Hold it the fluff up, Logan.”

“Patton—“

“No. This is serious talk time. I don’t know who told you that about relationships, but it is untrue. You are allowed to be your own person. You are uncomfy with sexual activities. That’s cool. Your partner must respect that, and we both know that Virgil completely understands what he signed up for. He isn’t going to dump you over something so trivial, and he certainly isn’t going to force you to do anything.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry...”

“No, honey.  _I’m_  sorry for you having to think such awful things about yourself. You deserve the world.”

“Thank you.” Logan laughed a tiny bit. “Sometimes you act more like my dad than my friend.”

“Well, we did live next door for a few years, and that basically means you’re my child now.”

“How does that even work?”

“I dunno. Don’t question it.”

“Okay, Patton. I’m gonna go kiss my boyfriend—uh, fiancé now. Please go make sure that your partner isn’t flipping his shit over the wedding due to Virgil’s most likely ridiculously blunt announcement.”

“Good idea. Love you, Logan.”

“Love you too, Patton. Talk to you later.”

“Of course! Bye.”

Faintly, on the other end, Logan could hear Roman scream something just before the line cut.”

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed since Virgil and Logan had told their friends about the engagement. There was no use making much of a public announcement since Roman and Patton were pretty much their only friends as both of them were loners, and their parents were both unhappy with their “lifestyles.” It was bullshit, but what could they do about it? They were still happy. Not to mention that Patton and Roman were almost certainly inviting their own parents, who were basically Logan and Virgil’s parents, too, at this point.

That wasn’t what this was about, though. It was about clothes.

“Virgil, I would like to wear the dress at our wedding,” Logan stated while they were taking a break from planning the wedding to watch Face-Off.

Virgil turned to him, confused. “The dress—what the fuck are you talking about?”

“The wedding dress. Generally, it is customary for one of the wedded to be wearing a wedding dress, and you are obviously not going to be the one wearing a dress. Therefore, I would like to wear the wedding dress.”

Virgil had an incredulous look on his face. “You... Logan, you  _do_  know that there are no rules saying that one of us has to wear a dress, right?”

“I don’t care. I’m wearing a dress, and Patton is already making it.”

“I... hate you.”

Logan smiled at him. “Of course you do, love. That’s why we are going to be married, yes? For the hatred of each other.”

“Fucking shut up,” Virgil huffed. “You’re dumb.”

Logan hummed. “Of course. My doctorate means nothing.”

“Nope.” Virgil snuggled back into his fiancé. “Not even a bit.”

“Okay, Virgil. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Got you.”

“Ah, fuck!”

* * *

 

Logan was pacing. He knew that there was no reason to be worried, but here he was. Worried out of his fucking mind and pacing outside of the venue. He was wearing the dress that Patton made, and the long skirt swished nicely around his ankles as he walked, but it wasn’t enough to calm him down.

“Logan, chill. You look like a giant, angsty tornado with your pacing,” Roman chided, spinning the tall man into a death grip. “You’re even worse than Virgil.”

“Please let me go.”

“Not until you calm down.”

Logan growled, but he said nothing more, opting instead to glare down at Roman.

“Thank you. Now, Logan. You look absolutely beautiful. Patton has done an absolutely amazing job on your dress, and I, not to be an egoist, made you an absolute masterpiece with makeup. You have your vows memorized to the tee, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You’re going to be fine.”

Roman was, admittedly, right. His dress was gorgeous; it was made of a silky cream material and navy blue tule on the skirt, and the top had cream lace. It had long lace sleeves and a dark blue sash, and the skirt had a large slit cut out of the side for an asymmetric view of the fluffy blue tule underneath. His makeup matched his outfit, and his hair was, for once, not slicked back, letting his natural curls out. He felt great on the outside, but his insides were still twisting with nerves.

“Hey, big guy. I’ve gotta go in a few seconds. Let me give you one last once-over, okay?” Logan nodded numbly, feeling Roman’s hands leave his shoulders. A couple of seconds passed, and he got a pat on the shoulder. “Okay. You’re all good. I’ll see you out there, Logan.”

Roman rounded the corner to the aisle, and Logan lost sight of him. There were only about fifteen people out there since they didn’t know many people, but it was still so stressful. There were so many variables that weren’t under his control. He didn’t want to screw up Virgil’s special day.

“Hey there, Lo! It’s just about time to go. You ready?” Patton asked with the sunniest smile.

Logan gave him a weak smile. “I guess so.”

“Everything’s gonna be a-okay. Let’s get out there!” They linked arms and moved to the aisle’s entrance. The music started, and they slowly made their way towards Virgil. It took a second for it to register in Virgil’s brain that Logan was coming, but in a second, he turned to look at his fiancé. Logan would’ve snickered at the shocked look on Virgil’s face if he wasn’t at his own wedding. Instead, he smiled brightly and winked.

As soon as they reached the front, Patton pulled Logan into a short hug before joining Roman on the side. Logan stepped up to Virgil, who had finally recovered from the shock of seeing Logan in his dress. They weren’t allowed any time to shake out their nerves, however, as their officiator began to speak to the small audience.

“Welcome, friends, to the wedding of these two nerds.” Logan couldn’t remember why they had asked Remy to officiate the wedding. “I’ll be keeping this short since I can already see Logan plotting my murder. Virgil, would you please say your vows?”

Virgil took a long, deep breath. “Logan… When I first met you, I was just a few months post-op on my top surgery, and you nearly touched my chest, and I almost died on the spot. It took me three years to tell you about—“ His words choked off, but he quickly recovered. “It took me so long to tell you that I was trans, but I now realize that all of my worry was in my head. You have never been anything but supportive of me, and that will never change. I don’t know what I’d do if you hadn’t been forced into my life by Patton. Logan, you are the only person that I could see being by my side through all of the shit we’ll have to go through as time goes on, and I am so happy that we will grow old together. Fuck, I just love you so much, and I will never leave your side.”

“Cool! Logan!”

“I’m just going to apologize for my vows right now. Virgil, I have never met someone as brave as you. You are so kick-ass, and I’m honestly surprised that you didn’t, um, deck me the first time we met. As the years have progressed, you have proven time and time again that you are an incredibly strong person who takes no shit from anyone. You are so wonderful and sarcastic and fluffy. I love you so much, and I am so lucky to have you.

“When I realized that I was asexual, I thought that… No, I  _knew_  that I’d never find someone who would love me for me. I would grow old alone and sad because who would want to marry someone who didn’t want something as basic as sex. I went through boyfriend after boyfriend, each one leaving after I told them that I would never want to go farther with them. Nearer to the end of my doctorate program, I had almost sworn off dating altogether, resigning myself to my fate. I’d only recently moved into the apartment opposite Patton, but he instantly adopted me as a friend. Soon enough, he was dragging me out to meet his friends, and the rest was history.

“You, Virgil, are truly my soulmate. I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. You are loving, although you despise saying so, and you are accepting. Watching you grow as the years continue to pass is the greatest gift of all. Virgil, I am so honored to become your husband, and I will cherish this day forever.”

Virgil was basically in tears, as was about half the audience, and Patton was sobbing into Roman’s shoulder. Remy coughed gently to shake his own tears. “Alright. Now that the sappy stories are out of the way… Virgil, do you take this man, Logan Sanders, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And Logan, do you—“

“I do. Just get this show on the road, Rem.” Virgil and Logan quickly exchanged rings.

“Alright, alright!” Remy huffed. “By the power invested in me by the state of Florida and ten minutes online, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

Logan pulled his husband in for their first kiss as a married couple, and the rest of the world melted away. There really wasn’t anything to worry about after all.


End file.
